Twelve Days of Christmas: Despicable Me Style
by howtotrainyourdragonlover
Summary: Basically what the title says, the song "Twelve Days of Christmas" is sung by the characters of Despicable Me. I know it is spring but I couldn't wait to post this any longer. Please R&R, but no flames.


**Hi and welcome to my first fanfic for **_**Despicable Me**_**, and yep it is Christmas! I was originally planning to wait all year to post this, but I couldn't take the wait any longer. I had to post this! So anyway, please enjoy it even though Christmas is like seven months away. I do not own **_**Despicable Me **_**or any of its characters.**

* * *

Agnes: Come on everyone! Let's sing the "Twelve Days of Christmas!" On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me a unicorn jumping over a tree

Edith: On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me… Wait! My true love?! Blech!

Agnes: Edith!

Edith: Fine. On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me two pairs of nun chucks,

Agnes: And a unicorn jumping over a tree

Margo: On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me three bomb beds,

Edith: Do you really need another boyfriend Margo?

Margo: Edith!

Edith: He, He, He, Two pairs of nun chucks,

Agnes: And a unicorn jumping over a tree

Lucy: On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me four Lipstick Tasers, (accidently zaps a passing minion) Whoops! Sorry!

Margo: Three bomb beds,

Edith: Two pairs of nun chucks

Agnes: And a unicorn jumping over a tree

Gru: On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me FIVE GOLDEN MINIONS!

Lucy: (Refraining from firing the Lipstick Taser) Four Lipstick Tasers,

Margo: Three bomb beds,

Edith: Can we stop yet?

Agnes: No! And a unicorn jumping over a tree

Dr. Nefario: On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me six fart guns, (fart guns go off)

Gru: (Through tears) FIVE GOLDEN MINIONS!

Lucy: Four Lipstick Tasers,

Margo: (Texting, looks up) Oh, my turn? Three bomb beds,

Edith: (Grumbling) Two pairs of nun chucks,

Agnes: And a unicorn jumping over a tree

Agnes: On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me seven boxes of cookies,

Dr. Nefario: Six fart guns, (fart guns go off)

Gru: (Through more tears) FIVE GOLDEN MINIONS!

Lucy: Four Lipstick Tasers,

Margo: Three bomb beds,

Edith: (Almost inaudible) Two pairs of nun chucks,

Agnes: And a unicorn jumping over a tree

Edith: …

Agnes: (Whispering) Edith, it's your turn

Edith: What!? How many times do I have to go!?

Agnes: As many times until song is over

Edith: (Mumbles something under her breath) On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave too me eight pink, wool hats,

Agnes: Seven boxes of cookies,

Dr. Nefario: Six fart guns, (fart guns go off)

Gru: Would you quit firing those already! My eyes hardly have any more liquid in them!

Agnes: (Laughing)

Lucy: Four Lipstick Tasers,

Margo: Three bomb beds,

Edith: Two pairs of nun chucks,

Agnes: And a unicorn jumping over a tree

Margo: On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me nine texting cell phones

Edith: I'm not saying my lines. I'M ON STRIKE!

Agnes: (Mouth filled with cookies) Seven boxes of cookies,

Dr. Nefario: Six fart guns,

Gru: You didn't fire them, finally! FIVE GOLDEN MINIONS!

Lucy: Four Lipstick Tasers,

Margo: Three bomb beds,

Edith: EDITH ON STRIKE! EDITH ON STRIKE!

Margo: (Rolls her eyes) Oh brother

Agnes: And a unicorn jumping over a tree

Lucy: On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me ten x-ray vision goggles,

Margo: Nine texting cell phones, (all the cell phones start ringing) Aaah!

Edith: Not saying my lines

Agnes: Seven boxes of cookies,

Dr. Nefario: Six fart guns,

Gru: FIVE GOLDEN MINIONS! I'm going to be so hoarse tomorrow

Lucy: Four Lipstick Tasers,

Margo: Three bomb beds,

Edith: La La La La La La! Not listening!

Agnes: And a unicorn jumping over a tree

Gru: On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me eleven clobbering maces,

Lucy: Ten x-ray vision goggles,

Margo: Nine texting cellphones, (cell phones are still ringing) Oh, turn off, turn off!

Edith: …

Agnes: Seven boxes of cookies,

Dr. Nefario: Six fart guns, (fart guns go off)

Gru: Seriously? Again?

Lucy: Aagh! I can't take it anymore, I have to do it! LIPSTICK TASER! (Lipstick Taser goes off) Phew, much better

Margo: Three bomb beds,

Edith: …

Agnes: And a unicorn jumping over a tree. Okay everyone, this is the last round so let's make it count

Edith: Finally!

Dr. Nefario: On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me twelve dancing boogie robots. BOOGIE!

Gru: Eleven clobbering maces,

Lucy: Ten x-ray vision goggles,

Margo: Nine texting cell phones,

Edith: Eight pink, wool hats

Agnes: Seven boxes of cookies,

Dr. Nefario: Six fart guns,

Gru: FIVE GOLDEN MINIONS!

Lucy: Four Lipstick Tasers,

Margo: Three bomb beds,

Edith: Two pairs of nun chucks,

Agnes: Now everyone together!

All: And a unicorn jumping over a tree! Merry Christmas!

* * *

**Well, that's it! Once again, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, but no flames, and if you liked it please favorite. Ciao! **


End file.
